Close Together
by 49DreamAnime1524
Summary: As the war went on, Tsunade sent Sakura on a mission to Suna in hopes of finding a jutsu that would end the Edo Tensei. Sasuke is still deciding who to fight with in the war. Unexpected events occur. As a result, Sasuke and Sakura marry. As the war goes on, Sasuke and Sakura have to learn to be together and try to stop the war.
1. Why?

As the first layer of stars appeared on the infinite sky, the sun left streaks of light pink and dark blue clouds in its place, mixing to create a beautiful sunset. The laughter of families, children playing and the afternoon couldn't have been prettier. Oblivious to their surroundings, a young couple walked towards their destination with a thick silence trailing above them.

The woman looked down at her slender hand, trying to get used to the foreign object on her wedding finger. There, an elegant obsidian band with the clan's name, which was engraved in diamond, mocked her new life. Next to her, a tall man with a proud face, walked in an uptight manner with his black eyes looking forward. Not even once, acknowledging his new bride.

The woman looked at her husband's strong hand, only to be met with the lack of the black metallic luster. Her green eyes closed to conceal sadness and disappointment. If the man noticed, he didn't show it. As the couple's walk dragged on, the woman recalled all of the events that led her to this painful moment.

"Sakura, I need you to go to Suna and obtain the herbs we are missing for the antidote." Sakura was quiet for a moment, as she cleaned her medical tools. Her confused green eyes looked up at Tsunade's serious face. "Is that it? You are sending me on a D-ranked mission to get some herbs? Couldn't you send some genin? I'm more helpful to the hospital right now." Tsunade walked towards her apprentice as she spoke, "It is a burden to send you away from the hospital during this time of war, but only you can do something for me."

The young medic stopped cleaning as she looked back at her mentor. "What type of mission is this?" Tsunade's eyes were filled with pride as she spoke to her apprentice. "Sakura, the main reason I am sending you to Suna is because I want you to research Chiyo's reviving technique. I know it's not the same oas the Edo Tensei, but it might give us an idea on how to stop it." Sakura felt honored that her teacher trusted her to accomplish such an important mission. "I accept Tsuande-sama".

"Good. You are my best medic."

A smile appeared on Sakura's lips as she asked, "Do you still want the herbs?" Tsuande's lips almost curved to a smile. "Don't joke with me Haruno. Don't fail this mission. You leave tomorrow at 9:00AM."

Sakura's face showed nothing but happiness. The medic enjoyed the feeling of the hot desert sun in her white skin; the wind carrying the aroma of sand and earth. As she looked around, there was only sand and a bright blue sky that disappeared in the horizon. At the distance, she could see the white house in the middle of the desert. As the kunoichi approached her destination after a week of traveling, relief filled her being as she stepped inside Chiyo's house.

The inside of the house looked like a civilian's house. No weapons or ninja objects could be seen. As Sakura looked around, she noticed the bronze color of the walls and the thick layer of dust that covered the simple furniture. When Sakura reached the back of the house, amazement filled he when she found the most advanced inside garden she had ever seen. Plants of all kinds were growing in dark rich soil, which was surrounded by a ring of pure crystalline underground water. When she looked up, she noticed how the roof was made of the thinnest glass that allowed the rays to reach the plants. As the medic started exploring the garden, to her luck, she found the old book next to a window.

After a month of research, Sakura felt like she had mastered the basis of the jutsu. Throughout her research, she had sent Tsunade information and herbs with her loyal falcon. This decided to spend some of her free time learning the other secret jutsus. "This is very interesting".

Purpose of Jutsu: To prevent criminals from escaping death sentence. To prevent the kidnapping of very important people on escort missions.

Warning: This jutsu should only be used as a last resource. There is not a known jutsu or antidote to break this jutsu.

Overview: Great chakra control is needed. One person will perform the hand signs while the other mill make the chakra exchange occur.

Sakura's emerald eyes focused intently on the hand signs drawn. Without noticing, her pale hands started moving on their own over and over, as if moving to a certain beat, trying to memorize each movement, each hand sign. Suddenly, a loud noise was heard as the wooden door was blown to pieces.

Sasuke Uchiha was standing there with a threatening look with a katana in hand. His face was flawless as ever, not even a trace of emotion upon seeing her. His dark eyes narrowed threatening at his pray. "Sakura," his voice was deep and it almost drowned her. "Give me the book." Sakura's eyes widened as realization hit her. Sasuke wanted something and he would mostly kill her in order to obtain it.

Trying not to sound scared, the kunoichi spoke lound and clear, "Why do you want it? It's a medical book." Millions of theories were going on through Sakura's head. 'Cure Orochimaru's arm, revive someone, transfer one soul into another body, rejuvenating techniques, antidotes, etc… "Sakura, give me the book." His dangerous manly voice sent shivers down the medic's spine. Whether she was right or not, Sakura could not allow an S-ranked criminal to have a very rare notebook with secret jutsus. Either stupidity or bravery took over her; Sakura grabbed the fragile book while gathering all of her chakra into one hand, hoping to distract her former crush with one punch. Just one punch. That was all she needed. Her green eyes became cloudy with fear. Blood started pumping in her ears until the sound changed to a chorus of birds chirping violently while the color red filled her vision.


	2. Forced

Hello everybody! This is my first story and I hope you like it. Some background information: Sasuke and Sakura are 21. This chapter is still a continuation of Sakura's memory. Please review and tell me what you think of the story. Grab some popcorn and enjoy.

The underground layer was illuminated by torches hanging from the gray walls. Sasuke's black pants became wet from the moist ground. Next to him, Sakura lay semi-conscious, shivering from the blood loss. As Sasuke looked around, he noticed delicate fans hanging all over the layer with its bright blue and white colors. Besides the main fan, a detailed picture of the sharingan hung from the gray wall. Behind him, Sasuke noticed a dark red door that led to other hidden rooms in the layer.

The suffocating silence was broken as an old lady that was accompanied by two young girls entered the room. The old lady's appearance was quite peculiar. She was a chubby short woman with cat-like features. Her blue eyes were small and sharp, accompanied by a small nose that twitched every time a whisker touched her nose. As the host smiled at Sasuke, pointy teeth could be seen. Likewise, the young girls looked similar to the lady. Sasuke watched patiently as the old woman took small steps towards the center of the room.

Her blue eyes showed disapproval as she looked at the two young people in front of her. "Sasuke-sama, how can I assist you this time?" She paused for a moment, "Girls, bring me warm water, antibiotics, and clean clothes." "Yes, Nekobaa-sama." The girls quickly vanished into the dark hallway, leaving Sasuke and Sakura alone with Nekobaa.

With her raspy voice, the guardian asked, "Why have you brought this woman with you? It's not like you." A flash of irritation crossed Sasuke's handsome face. "I can't get rid of her." Shadows moved around the cave to the rhythm of the torches. The fire light made Sasuke's angered face appeared more animalistic. In that moment, the two girls entered the room with all the medicine. Nebokaa quickly got up and walked towards Sakura. "Thank you. You two can leave now." The young girls vowed politely and left the tense room.

As Nekobba's black eyes scanned Sakura's body, her trembling hands got to work. First, she had to cure the deep cut in Sakura's abdomen. By looking at the cut, the elderly woman assumed that Sakura had been injured and burned with a sword, all at the same time. As she started cleaning the injury, she questioned the impatient Sasuke. "What do you mean you can't get rid of her?"

"Hn."

Without looking up from the injured girl, she asked again, "Sasuke-sama, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on." A deep silence followed until Sasuke's serious voice filled the room. " I was about to kill her when a burst of chakra expanded over us." Nebokaa stayed quiet for a moment, her whiskers moving up and down as she processed the words Sasuke said.

"Sasuke-sama, please walk towards the door and stay there."

"No." His voice was powerful and threatening that the elderly woman stopped healing Sakura. A minute later, Sasuke stood up while exuding a powerful vibe. He distanced himself from the two women, no more than five feet, when suddenly Sasuke kneeled harshly on the ground. His serious face transformed into pain.

When Sasuke managed to sit close to Sakura, his hard breathing could be heard throughout the layer. Finnaly, the short woman finished her healing and placed all of her attention on Sasuke. "Sasuke-sama, I am sorry. I can't help you this time. I'm afraid you and this girl have been put under a forbidden jutsu."

Nebokaa's whiskers moved wildly as she traveled back in time through her memories. "This jutsu was very restricted during the second war. It was initially intended to be used as a way to keep track of spies and to protect important people." Her face became older as she continued, "Yet, many people suffered and died due to this jutsu." Nebokaa paused for a moment as she looked at Sasuke with pity. "As you clearly know, once you separate yourself a certain distance from the other person, you start to feel incredible pain. In this case, you felt the girl's pain because she was about to die." Then, she pointed at the injured Sakura to make her point.

"How can I stop it?" His masculine voice hung heavy in the room. "This is why it was prohibited. The jutsu can't be broken." Her tone became serious as she continued, "You will have to be very careful Sasuke-sama. If the girl is killed, you will die too."

The fire from the torches reflected on Sasuke's coal eyes, lighting a flame of anger. His whole body tensed at the notion of knowing that his life depended on someone else. Now, he had to take care of Sakura if he wanted to stay alive and destroy Konoha. His onyx eyes briefly glanced at Sakura and noticed that she was starting to regain her consciousness.

Sasuke's obsidian eyes turned red for a moment as the short woman spoke. "When are you marrying her?" Obsidian eyes narrowed as he spoke, "I am not marrying her." A ferocious look appeared on Nekobaa's face making her look threatening. Her raspy voice changed to a determined voice, "Sasuke-sama, you have to marry her. You are the last Uchiha and you have the duty to restore the clan back to its original glory." Pride could be heard in her voice as she continued, "As the last guardian of the clan's secrets, I will not let you run away from your duty as heir."

A coy smile showed her pointy teeth as she spoke, "Besides, are you going to give another man the opportunity to kill you through her?" His eyebrows furrowed together. Through gritted teeth, he spoke. "Marry us."

Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
